


Small Tokens

by thecaitlinperry



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caduceus Clay Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, briefest mention of a blowjob, mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaitlinperry/pseuds/thecaitlinperry
Summary: Caduceus is home visiting his family, and an unexpected arrival interrupts the night.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Eodwulf
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Small Tokens

Caduceus finds himself once again wandering the Blooming Grove at night. This isn’t the first time he’s visited his family since the Mighty Nein rescued them and he finally found some answers to the question of saving their home. However, the crystal seeds have clearly blossomed since his last check-in; rather than fighting off the encroaching Savilierwood, the grove actually seems to be expanding out. It’s bigger than he remembers even as a child, all the way past the further magical fence now, and the variety of flora seems to have tripled in the last several months. 

A cluster of gently glowing mushroom caps catch Cad’s eye. He bends to give them a closer look. He’s always appreciated bioluminescence, especially here in his home. Not too long ago he was certain that the grove would be all but strangled by the time he made it back. The thriving life around him anchors Caduceus in a way he’d missed more than he knew. It’s good to be back for a few weeks before he meets back up with the rest of the Nein in Nicodranas. Well, the Nein and a few others…

Even though he’s by himself, Caduceus still feels a blush creeping its way up his cheeks. Eodwulf, Astrid, and a few other Volstruckers-turned-allies should be waiting at the Lavish Chateau once everyone arrives. The tiny seeds that had been planted at the tense dinner with Trent have grown into something far more important than anyone had guessed at the time. A few weeks after that night, Caleb’s former friends had begun sneaking them messages, hints here and there about Trent’s plans. So far they’d been able to keep more than a few dangerous artifacts out of his jaundiced hands, as well as begun gathering evidence for the Cobalt Soul to remove him and several other corrupted members of the Assembly from power. Soon they were going to make their final moves along with the Soul. And, well, if it gets Eodwulf free from the chains that he’s wound around himself over the years, that’s another reason to celebrate. 

_ Ah, Wulf. _ Yet another unexpected complication in Cad’s life, but one that he finds himself more thankful for than any other. He’d certainly felt a  _ spark _ there that night at dinner, but he was so used to being no more than a blip in other people’s interests that he hadn’t expected any follow-up to Wulf’s attention. On this occasion, his almost otherworldly insight had been dead wrong. One day Eodwulf’s voice had echoed through his head, asking to meet him for a cup of tea. Without mentioning it to anyone else, Cad had gone. After all, it was a supposedly friendly meeting in a public place. Caduceus had expected nothing more than perhaps some information on Trent or that Wulf was in need of some spiritual advice. Instead the most miraculous thing of all was true - somehow he’d actually caught Eodwulf’s attention at dinner, and the Volstrucker simply wished to get to know him better. Tea had quickly turned into private dinners and magical letters and messages whispered across countries until Wulf finally worked up the courage to kiss him one night in Zadash. And, well…. 

Caduceus shakes his head, slightly embarrassed at his own schmaltz. There’ll be time for that later. The moon is getting higher in the sky now, and he really should make his way back to the house before his sisters come out looking for him. Cad straightens back up, admiring the purpleheart tree that shelters the little mushroom cluster. Perhaps it’ll be kind enough to lend him a branch that he can carve into something in the next few days. He’s left more than a few little tokens with Wulf over the past few months, though Cad is certain that the wizard hasn’t held onto them. Still, it’s the act of giving itself that makes him happy.

The moon is fully overhead by the time Caduceus wanders back to the house. He’s not remotely sleepy, but perhaps a pot of tea and conversation with his parents is in order. Just as Cad settles on which graveblend he’d like to use, his thoughts are interrupted by a sharp flash of light followed immediately by the smell of ozone. Caduceus blinks a few times, letting his eyes adjust, and scans the area for the source of the magic. He’s been around enough wizards in the last year to almost be able to taste the arcane, and that was certainly a piece of magic. 

The blood in his veins freezes as Cad’s eyes fall on the figure that is now standing in the entryway of his family home. For a moment the image is just  _ wrong;  _ the way that Wulf is holding his muscular frame and his posture isn’t right, and Caduceus stays frozen. But then those dark eyes roll back in his head and he slides to the ground, and the smell of blood hits Caduceus all at once. His feet move without him telling them to. 

Seconds later he’s kneeling by Wulf’s unconscious body, hands cradling his face as Caduceus instinctively pours healing spells into him. He barely notices Calliope and Constance stumbling out from the doorway and moving to help before they’ve even assessed the situation. All he can focus on is how pale Wulf has gone and he’s so  _ still why is he so still- _

“SON.” His mother’s voice finally cuts through the sheer panic. He looks up but doesn’t move his hands. There’s blood everywhere, staining the flagstones and his own clothing, but she doesn’t even seem to notice that. “Caduceus, we need to move him inside. He’ll be okay, I promise, just let us get him indoors.” He nods, not entirely understanding, but trusting his mom. 

Calliope scoops Wulf up easily in her arms as Constance clears the way inside and Caduceus follows in a haze, feeling useless. They quickly make for the guestroom and lay Wulf on the large bed there. 

“Be careful,” Caduceus almost snaps as Calliope lets Wulf’s head hit the pillow. Regret follows instantly but Calliope doesn’t even react except to reach out and squeeze his hand. 

“He’s okay, look at him,” she says, and Caduceus does as told. Sure enough, Wulf’s chest is now rising and falling in deep, even breaths, thank Melora. Calliope awkwardly pats his shoulder once. “I think you poured a year’s worth of healing into that one before mom and me could even open the door.” She pauses again at that, her eyes falling back on Wulf. “You know,” she continues without moving her gaze, “you could’ve just told us you’d found someone.” 

Constance stands up at that and wipes her hands. “Thank the gods he arrived here when he did, though I’m not exactly sure  _ how _ he did.” The older firbolg puts her hands on her son’s shoulders and gently squeezes them. “He really will be alright now. He just needs rest.” She starts to say something else, but a quiet gasp from the bed interrupts her. 

Caduceus is kneeling at the edge of the bed before he even knows he’s moved. Part of him is vaguely aware of Calliope taking in a breath to say something, but Constance immediately begins to drag her out of the room. Caduceus hears the other members of his family finally start to pile into the hallway, but his mother closes the door behind her and ushers everyone back into the kitchen before they can poke their heads into the room. As Eodwulf begins to stir, Cad gently lays his hands on either side of his face. 

Wulf opens his eyes, and Caduceus feels his own heart start beating again. 

"Mmm… 'duces," he mumbles through slightly swollen lips. One thumb traces the edge of his mouth, followed by a tingling warmth and immediate relief. Wulf lifts one bruised hand to cover Cad's. 

The smile on the firbolg's face is watery at best. "Hey there," he says in a cracking voice. "Thought we'd lost you for a second." The words barely register with Wulf though. He's noticed that Caduceus is covered in blood now. Who the hell got his boyfriend all bloody? If any of it is Cad's there's going to be a special place in the hells for whoever - 

Wait. Boyfriend? Is that the right word? They haven't so much discussed the exact nature of their relationship yet. Seeing each other in fleeting moments - afternoons stolen away from everyone else, a desperate but memorable blow job in a hidden corner of Trent’s tower - these things don’t lend themselves to discussions about their more tender emotions. But, well, it feels right in a bone-deep way that Wulf isn’t clear-headed enough to analyse right now. 

A sound like a dying animal cuts off that train of thought. It takes Wulf a moment to realize it’s Caduceus, trying to cut off a loud sob into the back of his hand and failing miserably. 

“ _ Mein Herz,” _ he mumbles, slipping into Zemnian for a moment in his distress. “I’m alright, you saved me, it’s okay.” 

Caduceus tries to turn away at that, to hide his face and get his weakness under control. Wulf is still covered in a significant amount of his own blood and for some reason the damn man is trying to comfort  _ him _ -

But Wulf sits up and gently yet firmly pulls Cad back to him. Caduceus sits stiffly for a few moments, wanting more than anything to give into the unyielding strength at his back and indulge in that comfort, but he holds himself back out of fear. Fear of reopening wounds, fear that he’ll see reproach in those warm brown eyes, fear that he’ll turn around and Wulf will somehow be gone... But then Wulf is guiding his face back towards him with a hand on his chin and wiping the tears from his eyes and it’s like a string is cut. Caduceus allows himself to collapse into the waiting arms. Wulf chuckles. “See? You healed me so completely that I’m even holding you up now.” 

It’s some time later, after Wulf has told the entire Clay family of Trent’s discovery of betrayal and how he escaped, that they are finally alone again. He has received lectures from several of the Clays about taking the time to send a message to Beau and the Cobalt Soul before he thought to teleport, as well as more food and tea than one grown man really needs in an evening. Constance had finally shooed both of them into baths and a change of clothes and sent everyone else firmly upstairs for the night. Now, they’re sitting on the bed from earlier - well, Cad is sitting with Wulf’s head in his lap. Caduceus himself has been mostly silent, though he hasn’t removed his hand from Eodwulf’s in hours. Not that he minds, he thinks, giving what he hopes is a reassuring squeeze.  Caduceus squeezes back, his other hand idly stroking through Wulf’s close-cropped hair. His eyes are far away though. 

“Copper for your thoughts?” Wulf asks, half joking. 

Cad replies, “Mmmm,” then stays silent for a few moments more. But through all their stolen time together, Wulf has learned to be patient. Finally Caduceus continues. “I was just wondering how you got here, really. I know I’m no master of the arcane but I thought it was incredibly dangerous to teleport someplace you’ve never been before. If you’d been slightly less lucky…” He drifts off, not finishing the dark thought. 

“Ah,” Wulf eloquently responds. “It is true that it’s harder but if you have a piece of something taken from the place you’re trying to reach then your chances of success are much, um, higher.” He then pulls a leather cord from his pocket, still slightly bloodstained, and hands the pendant on the end to Caduceus. 

He’s struck silent once again tonight. In his hand is one of the small tokens he’s carved over the past months for Wulf. A raven perched on the staff and wreath of the Wildmother. He’d been so sure that the practical wizard had only been humoring him by accepting the trinkets but - Cad looks back up with watery eyes, blinking back a sudden rush of tears. 

Wulf merely smiles. “ _ Herz, _ of course I kept them all. They’re - they’re you.”

Perhaps, Caduceus muses, the crystal seeds are not the only thing blossoming lately. 


End file.
